


Seasamh As Féin (Ná Abair Aerach)

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Honor Harrington, Coming Out, Gaeilge, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Leagan an-difriúil de chomhrá a tharla lasmuigh den scáileán sna leabhair, idir Honor agus Allison.
Relationships: Allison Chou-Harrington & Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington & Michelle Henke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ace Safe Space, scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Seasamh As Féin (Ná Abair Aerach)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife). Log in to view. 



“Más rud é go raibh tú díreach inis dom go raibh tú aerach, Honor. Is féidir liom -"  
  
“Ach níl mé,” d'fhreagair an bhean óg óna seasamh cuachta suas ar an tolg, go páirteach i hucht Mike, Nimitz a chrúibíní thar an mbeirt acu. "Táim ... éighnéasach.  Dá-rómánsach cinnte, ach níl aon suim acu i ngnéas, máthair. Oíche amach i dTuirlingt le meirdreach cláraithe - fireann nó baineann -  


Chaoch Allison a suile.

“Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú buartha faoi mo shaol gnéis, ach le do thoil? Stop a thairiscint dom meirdreachanna. Agus ar an ábhar sin, an bhféadfá aintíní Beowulfian a stopadh chun bréagáin ghnéas a chur chugam chomh maith? Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil a gcuid smaointe dea-mhéineach ach ..."  Cuireadh guth Honor i gcion, mar gheall ar chailliúint conas é a chríochnú.

Agus Honor ag coinneáil in aice léi fós, labhair Mike ar deireadh  den chéad uair.  “- Ach tá tú díreach ag déanamh níos deacra di a bheith sásta aon rud a insint duit tríd an mbealach sin a iompar. Mar sin b'fhéidir gur chóir duit iarracht a dhéanamh féachaint ar athrú agus éisteacht leis agus féach cé hé d'iníon i ndáiríre trí shúile duine eile. ”

D'fhéach Allison siar agus amach idir an bheirt acu. Ag féachaint ón mbean láidir le gnéithe sainiúla Winton chun a hiníon cuasán muiníneach as. Sea, b'fhéidir go raibh Mike ceart.


End file.
